Sekarang Aku Mengerti
by ashady
Summary: Sekarang Sarada mengerti. Ia juga tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang siapa ibu kandungnya yang sebenarnya. Karena tindakan Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semua hal yang membuatnya tersesat dalam gejolak hati dan pikirannya sendiri. Intinya, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. /SasuSakuSara; Berdasarkan Naruto Gaiden 09/RnR?


**Sekarang Aku Mengerti by Seivaille-nyann**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **(Warn!) Canon, Based on Naruto Gaiden Chapter 09, DLDR!, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berkacamata merah dengan warna surai dan iris yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya itu menatap punggung tegap milik pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayah kandungnya.

Bayang-bayang wajah wanita yang selama ini membesarkannya terngiang dalam pikirannya kala menatap punggung tegap milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat dimana _ibunya_ dibawa oleh pria misterius bernama Uchiha Shin, Sarada berusaha untuk mencerna semua yang telah terjadi pada hari itu.

...

" _Tidak... Ini adalah kesalahanku. Bagaimana pun juga, kau tak perlu minta maaf," ucap Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit kesakitan karena senjata-senjata yang sebelumnya menusuk punggung pria itu ketika melindungi Uchiha Sarada, putri kecilnya._

...

" _Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Sasuke saat sadar kalau sahabatnya−Uzumaki Naruto− bersama putrinya telah tiba walaupun agak terlambat dari yang seharusnya._

" _Aku harus bicara denganmu setelah ini!"_

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Nanti saja! Kita harus menolong Sakura-_ chan _segera."_

 _Orochimaru menyeringai, "Mungkin dia sudah mati dibunuh."_

" _Istriku bukan wanita yang lemah. Ketika kita sampai di sana mungkin ia sudah membereskan tempatnya."_

...

' _Apa yang dirasakan oleh orang ini terhadap ibu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka berdua?'_

Bagaimana pun juga ini terlalu sulit untuk dipahami, entah itu pria yang berada di hadapannya, juga ibunya yang menyimpan banyak rahasia perihal keluarganya. Entah sampai kapan Sarada harus berusaha menggabungkan semua _clue_ dan menghasilkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

' _Wanita yang ada di foto... Bersama ayahku... Dan dia adalah...'_

Iris hitam itu terkejut. Tiba-tiba telapak tangan besar yang berbalut perban menyentuh bahunya dan menyadarkannya dari segala pemikiran yang mengusiknya sejak tadi.

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sang hokage ketujuh tengah tersenyum dalam diam ketika menatapnya. Ah, ia paham.

' _Tidak ada gunanya membiarkan hal ini terus terngiang di kepalaku saat ini. Seperti yang hokage ketujuh katakan−'_ Dan lagi-lagi wajah ibunya terbayang dalam benaknya, _'−Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menolong ibu. Tidak ada yang lain selain itu!'_

"Di sekitar sini," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aa, mereka suda sampai ternyata, "Naruto, aku serahkan deteksinya kepadamu."

"Oh!"

.

Satu pilar dalam gua tersebut kembali hancur karena pukulan Sakura. Dalam waktu yang sama Uchiha Shin melemparkan sekumpulan senjata-senjata yang telah bergabung menjadi satu dan membentuk _shuriken_ dalam bentuk besar ke arah Sakura berada.

Dan _susanoo_ milik Sasuke melesat dengan cepat. Sesaat suara gemericik dari bebatuan gua yang terjatuh karena terhantam oleh _susanoo_ milik Sasuke timbul dan menghasilkan asap yang mengepul keluar gua.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Uchiha Shin menoleh, "Ugh! Gaaahhhh!"

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menangkap Uchiha Shin menggunakan tangan _susanoo_ miliknya dan meremukkannya.

"Mama!"

Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah berada di sisi Sakura, ia mencabut beberapa senjata yang menusuk lengan atas Sakura, kemudian mengaktifkan matanya, " _AMATERASU_!" dan api hitam Sasuke membakar habis beberapa senjata yang melukai lengan Sakura.

"Sayang... Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, kan?"

"Yeah..." wanita itu tersenyum sembari masih memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

Dan tepat saat Sarada baru saja tiba di tempat ibunya, gadis itu langsung terdiam kala melihat keberadaan ayahnya yang berada tepat di sisi ibunya. Uchiha Sasuke yang setengah menunduk terlihat masih memperhatikan bagian lengan Sakura yang terluka dan membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri. _Begitu dekat_ −

−sampai seulas senyum akhirnya mengembang di wajah gadis yang selama ini meragukan banyak hal dan tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, dengan kekuatan matanya yang kembali, Sasuke memang pantas diperhitungkan."

Ah, bagaimana ini.

"Aww! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi ayahnya Sarada dan bukan ayahku!"

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia mengerti sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di dalam gua. Semuanya telah berakhir.

Uchiha Shin, anggota akatsuki yang memiliki mata keturunan Uchiha itu akhirnya diinterogasi di bawah pengawasan hokage ketujuh dan Uchiha Sasuke langsung.

Sebelumnya, semua tampak terkejut ketika Uchiha Sarada tiba-tiba saja meninju klon-klon Uchiha Shin yang datang dari sisi yang lain. Tidak, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak terkejut.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai kala melihat adegan putrinya yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan maju dan membuat tinjuan besar yang meretakkan permukaan. Benar-benar persis seperti ibunya saat berada di medan perang ketika perang dunia ninja ke-empat terjadi.

Dan, ya, itu _membuktikan_ semuanya.

"Sarada? Tentang hal yang sebenarnya−"

Sarada berbalik, menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir ibunya yang terlihat bingung akan kelakuannya− bermaksud untuk memotong perkataan ibunya agar tidak berlanjut.

"Aku sudah tahu, Ma," Sarada memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatan demi ingatan kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan iris hitam itu kembali terlihat dengan suasana yang berbeda, "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu sedih, Mama."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, ia semakin bingung. Bukankah putrinya sebelumnya meminta penjelasan atas semuanya? Atau ia sudah tahu semuanya? Eh, tunggu, bahkan rahasia ini hanya diketahui oleh para kage beserta penasehatnya dan juga dirinya dengan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi darimana ia tahu semuanya?

"Apa kau mendengarnya dari Papamu? Atau dari hokage ketujuh?"

Sarada mengeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku _melihatnya_ sendiri."

Lagi, Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Melihatnya... sendiri?" Bahkan rahasia itu dibuat ketika Uchiha Sarada masih di dalam kandungannya.

"Um! Aku melihatnya sendiri. Dan aku telah menemukan jawabannya!" Sarada mengangguk mantap.

.

 _Semua pikiran abu-abunya sudah menjadi terang sekarang._

.

 _Krieeettt_...

" _Tadaima_."

Gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, raut wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi, "Papa pulang! Ayo Mama, kita sambut Papa!"

.

 _Ini semua berkat ayahnya._

.

Sarada menarik telapak tangan Sakura, membawanya hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan pria yang tengah melepas sepatu ninjanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyambut ayahnya yang telah tiba selepas bekerja seharian. Memang ini pertama kalinya, karena setelah masalah Uchiha Shin, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Pria itu langsung menginterogasi Uchiha Shin saat itu juga bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

 _Dan sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana sifat asli ayahnya_.

.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Benar, ini juga yang pertama kalinya dari sekian lamanya. Suaminya akhirnya pulang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Papa!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya, ia seperti sudah merasa lengkap sekarang. Benar, kapan terakhir kalinya ia menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap seperti ini?

Ia menggeleng, _sekarang aku sudah memilikinya._ Dan setelah itu Sasuke merentangkan tangan kanannya, memberikan isyarat pelukan kepada anak dan istrinya. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, Sarada maupun Sakura sudah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

.

 _Ayahnya lebih suka bertindak daripada mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan._

.

"Akhirnya aku dapat merasakan apa arti dari keluarga sebenarnya... Hiks..."

"Sarada?" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan anaknya yang berada di pinggangnya. Menatap putri kecilnya yang tiba-tiba menangis dalam pelukannya.

 _Apakah ia terharu?_

Iris hitam yang serupa seperti milik Sarada itu menatap istrinya yang langsung mengangkat bahunya. Sejujurnya Sakura juga bingung sejak tadi. Bingung atas perubahan sikap Sarada yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

.

 _Ia tidak akan meragukan apapun lagi. Ia mengerti sekarang._

.

"Kau kenapa, Sarada?" Sasuke berjongkok, berusaha untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putrinya yang masih terisak nangis.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Ma, Pa," ucapnya di sela tangisannya, "Aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kalian. Dan aku senang," Sarada menghapus air matanya yang terus-menerus mengalir tanpa ingin berhenti dan membuat kacamatanya sedikit naik karena ulah tangannya.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah bertanya dalam pikiranku, apa yang sebenarnya Papa rasakan kepada Mama? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian? Dan aku sudah menemukan jawabannya setelah melihat bagaimana Papa bersikap kepada Mama. Dan itu menguat setelah kejadian terakhir, ketika Mama terluka. Seharusnya Papa tidak perlu membakar senjata itu, kan? Padahal Papa bisa saja membuangnya. Tetapi Papa lebih memilih membuang _chakra_ Papa hanya untuk membakar senjata yang telah melukai Mama. Papa benar-benar berlebihan, ya, haha..."

.

 _Papanya mencintai Mamanya. Itu lah faktanya._

.

Dan pengakuan Sarada menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura yang timbul dalam benaknya. Entah ia harus melakukan apa sekarang, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Selama ini putrinya berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari pergolakan hatinya seorang diri.

Uchiha Sasuke pun ikut terdiam mendengarkannya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua yang dikatakan Sarada adalah isi hatinya yang sudah lama menumpuk. Gadis kecilnya akan lega setelah ini. Ia hanya harus diam sampai waktu untuknya tiba.

"Aku tidak akan peduli tentang foto itu lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meragukan Mama hanya karena wanita berkacamata merah yang berfoto bersama Papa? Mama sangat mencintai Papa, begitu juga sebaliknya, kan?" dan senyum dengan deretan gigi putih terlihat di wajahnya yang basah karena tangisnya.

Dan wanitu bersurai merah muda sebahu itu sudah tidak lagi sanggup. Sakura berlutut, menarik putrinya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tangisnya ikut pecah, "Ya, Mama mencintai Papamu, sampai kapan pun. Bahkan Mama ragu kalau Mama pernah atau dapat membuang perasaan Mama untuk Papa."

Ya, bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membuang perasaannya. Sebesar apapun usahanya, itu hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Takdirnya memang sudah seperti ini. Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke adalah takdirnya.

"Hubungan Papa dan Mama adalah hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai, kan? Itulah mengapa aku berada di sini, di tengah-tengah keluarga ini. Ah, bagaimana ini, aku sangat bahagia, Ma, Pa."

Sekali lagi, kini Sasuke yang merengkuh dan membawa masuk wanitanya dan putrinya ke dalam dekapannya, "Apa sekarang kau sudah lega, Sarada?"

"Aku sudah lega, Pa," Sarada mengangguk. "Mama, Papa, terima kasih telah menghadirkan aku ke dalam keluarga ini. Aku menyayangi kalian!"

Sakura mempererat pelukannya, ia bahagia karena telah memiliki Sarada dan juga suaminya yang begitu ia cintai, "Mama juga menyayangimu, Sarada. Begitu pun dengan Papa. Kami menyayangimu."

Dan begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah menolak keberadaan Sakura dalam hidupnya. Namun ia juga tidak pernah mengatakannya kalau ia menyukai Sakura. Melindungi Sakura satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk menyampaikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Dan tanpa harus mengatakannya pun Sarada juga sudah paham. Ia dan ibunya adalah orang yang paling berharga yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

 _Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berputar-putar untuk mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya. Jawabannya sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Dan hubungan yang mengikat Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uchiha Sakura seharusnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Tetapi ia tetap meragukannya. Namun, Uchiha Sasuke sudah memperjelasnya. Hubungan itu sudah lebih jelas dan menjadi jawaban atas semuanya._

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Hubungan mereka itu hanya terlihat aneh, atau memang aneh? Ya, memang aneh. Tetapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak jelas atau tidak ada. Tidak seperti hubungan orang-orang pada umumnya, hubungan mereka berbeda. Aneh dan sulit untuk dijelaskan."

.

.

.

 _Dan inilah keluarganya,_

 _Ia (Uchiha Sarada), ibunya (Uchiha Sakura), dan ayahnya (Uchiha Sasuke)._

.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

 **C(ur)at(h)atan(?) Penulis:**

HAHAHALOO! SAYA MENGGILA, GAIDEN 9 KEMARIN MEMBUATKU BERBUNGA-BUNGA. AHAHA, SASUKE KEREN BANGET! SAKURA APALAGI GYAAA! 3 3 3

Ya, pokoknya gitu deh. Makasih banget buat statusnya kak **LuthCi** di fb yang telah memancing saya. Lagi iseng buka fb terus statusnya muncul gitu paling atas, saya pikir itu mengenai ff atau semacamnya, soalnya kayaknya gak mungkin aja gitu Sakura ngomong sayang ke Sasuke. Eh tapi pas liat komentarnya− seketika saya langsung terbang ke web langganan saya. _Masashi bikin kejutan baru njer!_ Dan itu yang saya pikirkan selama perjalanan menuju adegan tersebut.

Dan setelahnya− GRRGH, SAYA GAK TAHAN. SAKURA MANGGIL SASUKE DENGAN SEBUTAN SAYANG AAA! HAHAHA, UDAH LAMA SAYA NUNGGU ADEGAN BEGINIAN! SAS, SAK, GUE SUDAH LAMA MENGERTI PERASAAN KALIAN, JADI KENAPA GAK DIPERBANYAK SCENENYA?! 3 SEKARANG OM MASASHI MEMBUAT YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN YEHEY3

Dan yeah, ini hasilnya. Ditulis untuk memuaskan hasrat saya yang udah geregetan, menghibur diri gitu. Dan ini _canon_ pertama saya. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf, pengalaman pertama gitu. Maafkan juga karna saya menggila di atas, saya lagi puyeng juga mikirin ff sebelah, dan gaiden 9 menjadi obat terbaik, lol /o/ Jangan lupa kasih komentar dan pendapat kalian ya! _Sankyuu, chuu~_

 _Review_?

 **Sign,**

 **Seivaille-nyann.**


End file.
